Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes is the daughter of William Forbes II and Elizabeth Forbes. She is a vampire. Prior to her transition, she was known for her insecurities, which caused her to be excessively competitive, mainly with Elena. She is best friends with Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. She was best friend with Bonnie Bennett too until Bonnie's death. Throughout the series, Caroline begins dating Elena's ex-boyfriend, Matt Donovan, who encourages her to become more caring, kind and more selfless. In the Season One finale, Caroline is severely injured in a car wreck and suffers from internal bleeding. Because Caroline's situation was looking bleak, Bonnie and Elena agree that Damon Salvatore should heal Caroline by feeding her his blood. Later, after Caroline's health has improved, Caroline is smothered to death in the hospital by Katherine Pierce, who was aware that Damon had healed Caroline, and therefore knowingly turned her into a vampire. Katherine plans to use Caroline to her own advantage by manipulating her and eventually giving her to Klaus to kill in the sacrifice. Damon rescues her, however, and the deal made by Katherine is forfeited. She attends Mystic Falls High School, where she is the captain of the cheerleader team, honor student, in charge of the dance commitees, and one of the most popular girls in the school. Caroline's new vampire nature adds difficulty to her relationship with Matt and this eventually causes them to break up despite their love for each other. Matt's friend, Tyler Lockwood, falls for Caroline after she helps him with his first full moon. After a while, she realizes that she's in love with Tyler too, so they begin a romantic relationship. Klaus also falls for her, claiming he fancies her because she's beautiful, strong, full of light and "too smart to be seduced by him." Caroline is a member of the Forbes Family. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series Template:Caroline-Season1|Season One Template:Caroline-Season2|Season Two Template:Caroline-Season3|Season Three Template:Caroline-Season4|Season Four Personality Human Caroline is strong and determined, much like her mother, Elizabeth Forbes. She is extremely loyal and protective of her friends. She has a sensitive and loving nature. Despite having a confident exterior, underneath it all, Caroline was very insecure to begin with and upset that she could never say the right thing to make guys fall for her. This tends to make her an overachiever at times, creating flaws and complexities in her character, leading to various matters that factor into her development as she overcomes them. Especially when it came to Elena, as she always felt she was in Elena's shadow, and she seems very jealous of Elena. She considers Elena her competition when it comes to life in general. Over time, she and Elena grew much closer, and Caroline overcame these insecurities and became confident in herself. Vampire Becoming a vampire made her see the world in a different light, with her maturing as well. She became much more responsible and protective, which she proves when comforting Tyler on the night of his first full moon and refused to leave him, despite knowing one bite would kill her. Ironically, she appreciates life more since becoming a vampire. Moreover, despite having killed a man, she hadn't killed again in several months, thus showing an impressive amount of control for a newly turned vampire like herself. It seems that she does not desire the cure as Klaus puts it, "You prefer who you are now to the girl you once were. You like being strong, ageless, fearless." Being a vampire has helped shows her what she could do with her life. She could see the world and have a thousand more birthdays. It was Klaus who showed her that she is no longer bound by trivial human conventions and her immortality as a vampire she is free. Attitude towards humans As a new vampire, Caroline remains loyal towards humans, despite her blood lust. After murdering her first human, Caroline felt extremely guilty over her actions. Stefan teaches her to adjust to her new life as a vampire, and she is now able to feed without severely harming or killing someone. Like Damon, she drinks blood from blood bags instead of hunting humans or animals. Physical Appearance ''Main: Caroline Forbes / Appearance Caroline is naturally beautiful like a Barbie. Her skin is pale white, beautiful face and green eyes, long hair a little below her shoulders, Often wears her hair straight, perfectly wavy or sometimes a little more naturally . She has a slim and athletic figure. When first introduced in season 1, Caroline dressed very girly and wore bright colors with different hairstyles to suit her outfit. She usually wears feminine clothes, nice shirts and skirts. She said to Damon that didn't like blue color. Her clothes are tight to her body. She likes to use different dresses for the parties which are often bright and she always likes to call attention. In season 2, she used to wear very fashionable skirts and short dresses. throughout the season started to use many black jackets and few of pale colors and boots. usually wore her wavy hair perfectly and her makeup was a abundant. Caroline Accessorizing always wears his lapis lazuli daylight ring, large earrings and cute bags. In the season 4 her style changes drastically, utliza many floral dresses with jean jackets usually boots and her makeup is much smaller. Relationships Elizabeth Forbes The relationship of Caroline and Liz is not the typical mother-daughter relationship. Caroline has always been distanced from their mother before and after becoming a vampire. At first when Caroline became a vampire Liz showed rejection to her, but then finished accepting . Liz despite not spend much time together cares for her and keeps everything in control so that the other people do not know about vampires especially for his daughter. Caroline cares for she and it has been suggested that his mother is the most important to her. Their relationship has improved a lot lately. Tyler Lockwood The relationship of Caroline and Tyler began When Tyler triggered his werewolf curse, she wanted to help him and never left him alone. They began spending a great deal of time together and Tyler fell in love with her despite the fact that Caroline was in a relationship with his best friend Matt. After Caroline and Matt ended, they began a romantic relationship. Everything got complicated when Klaus turned Tyler into a hybrid and also fell in love with Caroline. After Tyler conspires against Klaus, the latter ordered him out of Mystic Falls to spare his life. When Klaus returned for Graduation, he gave Caroline the gift of Tyler's freedom to return to Mystic Falls. Niklaus Mikaelson Klaus and Caroline met when Tyler was turned into a hybrid by Klaus. To take revenge on Stefan, Klaus tells Tyler to bite Caroline, he flat out refused but Tyler accidentally bit to Caroline. Klaus went to Caroline's house to save her and gave her his blood. Since then Klaus expressed a romantic interest in Caroline, began sending her gifts and in spite of the continued rejection by Caroline he never gave up. In spite of the constants attempts to kill him by Caroline and her friends, Klaus always cares about her. Their relationship has improved to the point of becoming close friends, for he is always helping and protecting her. Klaus leaves Mystic Falls but he returned for graduation and told her he intended to be her last love, no matter how long it takes. Stefan Salvatore Caroline and Stefan at first had no deep a relationship. After she became a vampire, Stefan saved her from Damon and promised her that he would never let anything happen to her. Since then Stefan has been taking care of Caroline like his mentor, helping her to be a good vampire. He has saved she several times and cares about her. Caroline told him that every time he feels about to lose control she will be there for him. Their relationship has intensified to the point of being best friends. Elena Gilbert Caroline and Elena have had a relationship of best friends a bit complicated throughout the series. Caroline at first had a certain rivalry with Elena because she considered her is shadow. After Caroline became a vampire his insecurities disappeared and they came to be best friends again. When Caroline was not according to the relationship you have Elena with Damon, distanced them somewhat. Everything is intensified when Elena turn off his humanity passed to make more enemies because Elena tried to kill Caroline. In spite of all the problems in their friendship, they always care the one for the other. Other Relationships *Caroline and Bonnie (Best Friends) *Klaus, Caroline and Tyler (Former Love triangle) *Caroline and Matt (Ex-boyfriend/Childhood Friends) *Caroline and Damon (Ex-boyfriend/Friends) *Elena, Caroline, and Bonnie (Best Friends) *Caroline and Rebekah (Friends) *Caroline and Hayley (Enemies) *Caroline and Bill (Father & Daughter) Powers and Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. In Caroline's case, she seems to be far more stronger than a vampire of her age, best demonstrated when she lifted the Church Tomb's Stone Slab with ease, whereas Damon and Stefan had to do it together with difficulty when they came to get the Moonstone from Katherine. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and can turn on and off emotions and humanity. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses' - They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far off buildings, smell blood, and see in total darkness. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. The only injury they cannot be cure from is a werewolf bite. *'Lapis Lazuli' - She possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. Weaknesses *'Vervain' - When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Wood' - If a vampire is wounded by wood it will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in death. *'Fire or Sunlight' - Any exposure to fire or sunlight will result in death to a vampire. *'Heart Extraction' - The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in death. *'Werewolf Bite' - The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires. *'Magic' - Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Decapitation' - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in death. *'Uninvited Invitation' - Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in they will become disoriented. *'Vampire Bloodline' - Vampires who were turned by an original who turned others will die if the original is staked by the white oak stake. Appearances Season 1 *''Pilot'' *''The Night of the Comet'' *''Friday Night Bites'' *''Family Ties'' *''You're Undead to Me'' *''Haunted'' *''162 Candles'' *''History Repeating'' *''The Turning Point'' *''Unpleasantville'' *''Fool Me Once'' *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' *''Let the Right One In'' *''Miss Mystic Falls'' *''Isobel'' *''Founder's Day'' Season 2 *''The Return'' *''Brave New World'' *''Bad Moon Rising'' *''Memory Lane'' *''Kill or Be Killed'' *''Plan B'' *''Masquerade'' *''Rose'' *''Katerina'' *''The Sacrifice'' *''By the Light of the Moon'' *''The Descent'' *''Daddy Issues'' *''Crying Wolf'' *''The House Guest'' *''Know Thy Enemy'' *''The Last Dance'' *''The Last Day'' *''The Sun Also Rises'' *''As I Lay Dying'' Season 3 *''The Birthday'' *''The Hybrid'' *''The End of The Affair'' *''Disturbing Behavior'' *''The Reckoning'' *''Smells Like Teen Spirit'' *''Ghost World'' *''Homecoming'' *''Our Town'' *''The Ties That Bind'' *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Break On Through'' *''The Murder of One'' *''Heart of Darkness'' *''Do Not Go Gentle'' *''Before Sunset'' *''The Departed'' Season 4 *''Growing Pains'' *''Memorial'' *''The Rager'' *''The Killer'' *''We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes'' *''My Brother’s Keeper'' *''We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street'' *''O Come, All Ye Faithful'' *''After School Special'' *''A View To A Kill'' *''Into the Wild'' *''Down the Rabbit Hole'' *''Stand By Me'' *''Bring It On'' *''Because the Night'' *''American Gothic'' *''Pictures of You'' *''She's Come Undone'' *''The Walking Dead'' *''Graduation }} Novels Caroline Beula Forbes is a female character and a supporting character of The Vampire Diaries novel series. She is the old childhood friend turned rival-enemy of Elena Gilbert. She is an eighteen year old human girl living in the supernatural town of Fells Church along with Elena Gilbert, Bonnie McCullough, Meredith Sulez and Matt Honeycutt. She is also love interest of Tyler Smallwood. Caroline was also formerly good childhood friends with Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez since the first grade. Caroline and Elena used to be the closest of friends growing up since kindergarten, but the two girls became intense rivals and each other's competition in terms of popularity, boys and social status at their high school. She is in frequent competition with Elena for the title of "Queen of Robert E. Lee High." Caroline has shown that she is threatened by and extremely jealous and envious of Elena's popularity and beauty. Caroline was very jealous, resentful, envious and angered that Stefan Salvatore, the new, mysterious and extremely handsome new foreign student at Robert E. Lee High, whom every girl in all of the high school tried to gain the attention of, chose Elena over her. Because of Stefan's rejection of her, Caroline had plotted to get revenge alongside Tyler Smallwood, by stealing Elena's personal diary to help to expose Elena's thoughts and secrets at the Founder's Day parade. But her plot with Tyler had backfired on her and she ended up humiliated in the end. Stefan first dated Caroline while attending the Homecoming Dance, while he was trying to stay away from Elena due to his intense connection to her. Later on in the series, Caroline became pregnant by Tyler Smallwood (who is a werewolf), she blamed Matt Honeycutt for forcing himself on her and claiming that Matt was the father instead of Tyler. However, she truthfully admits to Bonnie and Meredith that the real father of her unborn children is indeed Tyler Smallwood. She is carrying twin children and she is possessed by Misao's malach. Caroline Forbes is now a werewolf, in a relationship with Tyler and raising their two children, Lucas and Brianne. Behind The Scenes 17 years old, a beautiful but slightly manufactured-looking queen bee type, she is friends - and rivals - with Elena. Though she does care about Elena, Caroline is resentful of her relationship with Stefan. When Caroline gets tipsy at a party and throws herself at him, he inadvertently humiliates and angers her with a polite rejection. Name Meaning *Caroline is a feminine first name of Old German origin, which means "free man". * Caroline is a female form of "Carolus", which in turn is a Latin form of Charles, derived from the German world Karl, that means simply, a free man. * Variants of the name Caroline include Carlyn, Carolina, Carolyn, Karolyn (English), Carolin, Karolina, Karoline (German), Karolina (Scandinavian), and Carolien (Dutch). *Diminutive forms of Caroline include Callie, Carol, Carrie, Carry, Calleigh, Cari, Caryl, and Kallie, Karrie (English). * Other language forms of Caroline include Carolina (Ancient Germanic), Karolina, Lina (Croatian), Karolína, Kája (Czech), Karoline, Lina, Line, Lotte (Danish), Karoliina, Liina (Finnish), Karolina (Hungarian), Séarlait (Irish), Carlotta, Carolina, Lina (Italian), Karolina, Lina (Lithuanian), Karolina (Macedonian), Karoline, Lina, Line (Norwegian), Karolina, Kaja (Polish), Carlota, Carolina (Portuguese), Karolina (Slovene), Carlota, Carolina (Spanish), and Carolina, Charlotta, Lina (Swedish). Tropes *Caroline may look like a Dumb Blond, but she is actually quite the over achiever (Miss Mystic Falls). For a while she was a Lovable Alpha Bitch, but after she took a Level in Badass she became the Action Girl. (Bonus points for not losing her femininity). Might also be considered a Cutie Bruiser or even a Badass Adorable. *Has been victim to Cold Blooded Torture more than once (even in the hands of her Badass Gay Absent Father) from people trying to Break the Cutie. But she is such a Pollyanna that it seems she is unbreakable. *She was Dark Mistress to Damon in Season 1, but she was under Mind Compulsion. *Now that she got a handle on her vampiric urges, she feels she is Cursed with Awesome. *When her Berserk Button is pressed, usually by threatening those she loves, she will do what needs to be done, and can even overcome enemies stronger than she is. *She shows some Moral Dissonance - She was willing to kill 12 innocent lives to complete the expression triangle and raise hell on Earth to protect Bonnie, Essentially killing 12 people and starting end of times to save 1 person. Although Klaus does call her out on it. Trivia * Caroline thinks Stefan and Elena together are "epic" (My Brother's Keeper, 4x07) * Caroline is a huge Stelena supporter. * Many of Elena's characteristics in the novels seem to be given to Caroline in the show. Also in the novels, only Elena becomes a vampire whilst in the series, it's Caroline and Elena. * In the novels, Caroline is an antagonist who first conspires with Tyler to blame Stefan Salvatore for the murders in Fells Church. She later becomes pregnant by Tyler, which turns her into a werewolf. In the series, she is a protagonist and a vampire, and can never get pregnant. * In the third season, Caroline's cellphone is a HTC Cha Cha. * In the fourth season, Caroline's cellphone is a Nokia Lumia. * In the novels, Caroline's middle name is Beula. * In the novels, Caroline has auburn red hair and cat-green eyes. On the show, Caroline has blonde hair and blue eyes. * In the novels, Caroline takes a significant romantic interest in Stefan at the beginning of the book series and competes with Elena for his affections. * In the novels, Caroline and Elena are rivals. In the begining of season one, Caroline exhibits jealosy towards Elena, but they are still best friends. * Caroline is the second main character to become a vampire, after Vicki and before Jenna. She is the only one of the three not to be killed by the person who turned them, and the only one to still be alive. Vicki was killed by Damon, and Jenna was killed by Klaus. * Caroline finds the corpse of Vicki who was turned by Damon. Caroline will later also be turned by Damon. ** Unlike Vicki, Caroline isn't turned into a vampire by Damon intentionally, having been killed by Katherine. Damon killed Vicki out of boredom. * Caroline has interacted with all the main characters. * Stefan has stated that Caroline reminds him of his best friend, Lexi. * In the novels, Katherine manipulates Vicki, but in the series, Katherine threatens Caroline. * Caroline is the first vampire to be bitten by a successful hybrid created by Klaus: Tyler. * The only main characters she hasn't had romantic feelings for, or haven't had romantic feelings for her, are Jeremy Gilbert and Alaric Saltzman. She used to have a huge crush on Stefan Salvatore and has been in relationships with Damon Salvatore, Matt Donovan, and Tyler Lockwood. Klaus seems to be in love, or falling in love, with her. * Caroline's favorite human blood type is B+. ** Caroline's favorite blood type also doubles as her personal motto: "Be Positive!" * Caroline is usually referred to as "Vampire Barbie" by Damon. As a human, he called her "Blondie." * Caroline is the vampire who has been tortured the most in the series, followed by Stefan, and Damon. * Rose, Damon, Katherine, Caroline, Elena and Stefan have all received a werewolf bite. Rose is the only one to never receive the cure, and so died. * Candice Accola is actually the oldest female main cast member. *Caroline along with Jeremy are the only characters besides the main three who have appeared in the most episodes. *Caroline is the only character who has not seen Mikael. *She agreed to go on a date with Klaus in order to help her friends. *Caroline is Klaus' favorite person to draw. *Caroline brings out Klaus humanity and playful side. He thinks Caroline is Beautiful, strong and Full of light. *Julie Plec said that Caroline is drawn to Klaus she may not like it but she is. *Caroline liked Klaus painting of the snowflake she said that there was something lonely about it in which Klaus took as a compliment. *Caroline is the first vampiric character in the series to inject her blood directly into a human heart in order to save that character (her mother's) life. *Caroline is the first character in the series to be a victim of mind control/compulsion while having vervain in her system. *In the original script for Pilot, Caroline's last name was Truitt. (1) *Caroline has become more of a woman since her becoming of a vampire. *Caroline has some nicknames: **Her friends call her "Care". **Damon sometimes calls her "Vampire Barbie". **Klaus sometimes calls her "Love". *Caroline and Elena are the females characters who had slept with the most main male characters in the show. In fact, Caroline has slept with Damon, Matt and Tyler. Elena slept with Matt, Stefan and Damon. *Caroline drives a Ford Fiesta Titanum. **The Virigina license plate number is "TYI-7L81." (She's Come Undone) *As stated in The Walking Dead, Caroline ingests vervain, most likely to build up an immunity against the herb and compulsion. Episode Count * In season 1, Caroline did not appear in 5 episodes: Lost Girls, Bloodlines, Children of the Damned, Under Control and Blood Brothers. * In season 2, Caroline did not appear in 2 episodes: The Dinner Party and Klaus. * In season 3, Caroline did not appear in 3 episodes: Ordinary People, The New Deal and 1912. *In season 4, Caroline did not appear in 4 episodes: The Five, Catch Me If You Can, A View To A Kill and The Originals. Quotes Gallery See also fr:Caroline Forbes de:Caroline Forbes Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Forbes Family Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Undead Category:Protagonists Category:Season 5 Characters